


Christmas Costume

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Patton is mentioned, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit, non sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus 'dresses up' for Patton's Christmas party (until his boyfriend vetoes the outfit)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Costume

“Remus,” Janus asks. “What’s that?” He looks away as he sees what his boyfriend is wearing: a lime green bow on his head. O _nly_ the bow.

“My Christmas costume!” Remus jumps up and Janus covers his eyes.

“Please put on something decent. You _can't_ go to Patton’s house looking like that.

“Aw, why not?” Remus pouts.

“Because you can get arrested for public nudity, that’s why.”

“You’re no fun, Janny. I knew I should have gone with my other surprise for you.”

“Which was…?” Janus isn’t sure he wants to know.

“Jumping out of a box like a stripper!”


End file.
